


You Were Mine

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I wonder, <em>What will I do without you?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: brief implication of death.

You were always bigger than me,  
Stronger than me.  
Your arms were more muscular.  
Your shoulders broader.  
And your hands,  
Warmer.

With just a smile,  
You could brighten my world.  
With just a word,  
You opened my mind.  
With just a touch,  
A simple held hand,  
You quelled my fears.

Your hugs embraced me.  
Protected me.  
And your kisses  
Could make the world melt around me.  
You were everything  
And you were mine.

But times change.  
The seasons pass.  
Days become weeks.  
Weeks change to months.  
Months crawl into years.

Together for so long  
And I know no one else better.  
But to think the roles would change.  
And now I am the one here for you.  
My hands holding yours,  
Giving you hope.  
And as you prepare to leave,  
I wonder,  
_What will I do without you?_

**Author's Note:**

> So few words and I still managed to make myself sad. I know... it's kind of vague... But I like to think they lived a long happy life together.


End file.
